


Roots

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also it’s like semi implied but it’s canon in everything I write so, Even is Ienzo’s moms brother/his uncle, Even is also there for 2 seconds so he doesn’t get a tag, Ienzo: wow I loved my mom, Nonbinary Character, also Ienzo: if I see my dad ever again I am going to strangle him with my own 2 hands, angel are you projecting-, i wrote this in half an hour, shhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Ienzo thinks about his parents





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Sad hours.

Ienzo missed her

 

His memories of her where foggy at best, he was quite young when she died after all, but he missed her. 

 

He remembered her being so sweet, always gentle and kind. She always held him gently and spoke to him softly, and always let him speak his mind. 

 

He remembered when he told her he didn’t like being called a girl, she listened. And when he said he didn’t feel like a boy either, she listened. 

 

Ienzo doesn’t remember how she died though. He was there when it happened, but he can’t recall what happened. He wanted to try and ask Even, but as soon as he brought up his mother’s name, a certain sadness glazed over his uncle’s eyes. Ienzo decided to leave it be then. 

 

But there was always something about fire and smoke that made him uneasy. 

  
—  
  


Ienzo never knew his father. 

 

He knew  _ of _ him of course, but he had no memory of him whatsoever. 

 

But he remembered when his mother found out he left. He was...two? He couldn’t have been much older. He stumble-walked out of the hall that morning to see a small sticky note on the inside of the front door. He couldn’t read it of course, so he called his mother to do it instead. 

 

It was the only time Ienzo had ever seen her angry. 

 

She never told him what was on the note, only that his father wasn’t going to be around anymore. He never questioned it, but found it odd she didn’t seem to be sad. 

 

Ienzo asked Even if he knew what it said. His face curled into a resentful scowl. 

 

“He said that his adventurous spirit called out once more, and he wouldn’t stay in one place ever again.” 

 

Ienzo didn’t ask him further after that. 

 

But he did make a promise to himself that if he ever where to encounter his “father” once more, he would make him regret everything he’d ever done.


End file.
